The hotspring n the hut
by Kililly
Summary: miroku gets his day out with somebody, but what is inu yasha doing at the hut with kikiome?-----lemon in later chapters--done with my own char so don hate meh---plz review


~The Hot spring and the Hut~  
  
By- Kililly  
  
It was morning and Kililly got up to the usual sound of Kikiome and Inu Yasha fighting. Kililly looked around and saw that Miroku had left. 'Probably off somewhere groping a lady' Kililly walked out to where Inu Yasha was now being forced to hold all of the pans that Kikiome were throwing at him and telling him to hold because she was cooking and she was running back and forth between each pan Kililly started to get dizzy, and almost fell to the ground but leaned against what she thought was a wall to keep her from falling but saw was Miroku instead. "Oh well good morning Kililly." Said Miroku helping her up from falling over as he moved out of the way. "Morning? What do you mean by morning?!? She's so lazy she sleeps all afternoon while I'm in here cooking!!! I'm not so lazy to sleep until three in the afternoon!" Kikiome said loudly to Miroku while eyeing Kililly try and hide behind Miroku. "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare think you can hide behind him forever." Said Kikiome to Kililly while pulling Kililly by the hair and she then added, "Okay.now your coming with me to the hot spring to get out and get some fresh air because you need it." Kikiome then leaned closer to Kililly and whispered to her, "You don't want to end up like Sango now do you?" Miroku then looked at the two and then stopped. He then said loudly to Inu Yasha "I thought they liked us, not each other." Inu Yasha then dropped all the pots and pans he was holding and grabbed Kikiome hard and looked her in the eye. She then yelled for him to "sit" and he fell to the ground and the two girls walked over to Miroku and started smacking him. "How dare you!?! You know for a fact that she just adores you." Kikiome yelled. " Okay forget it! I'm not going! Why don't you just take her Miroku!!! Unless you don't want to live to see tomorrow!!!!" Kililly looked happy about going with Miroku but scared at the thought of Kikiome killing Miroku. Miroku was silent as he looked at the ground but then saw Kikiome's face with rage and he said "Okay! Okay.we're going." He then pulled Kililly's arm and they walked out but she managed to whisper a thank you to Kikiome before she was dragged out. Kililly knew that Kikiome only gave in because she would then be alone with Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikiome watched as Miroku and kililly left, " so what do you think their gonna do?" asked Kikiome, Inu Yasha looked up at her from the floor " fuck each other stupid?" said Inu Yasha " YOU HENTAI!!!!" yelled Kikiome " yeah, but you still love me" muttered Inu Yasha. Kikiome froze and stared at him " how ...who ...why...who told you?"  
  
As Kikiome tried to figure out who told Inu Yasha she loved him, kililly was frozen in thought with only one word going threw her mind `ohmygodohmygodohmygod` "are you ok kililly?" came Miroku's husky voice by her ear, kililly jumped about a foot into the air "I-i-i'am ok" she stuttered, they slowly approached the springs; "We're here" said Miroku, he went to a bush and stripped off all his clothing, before slipping into the steamy water. Kililly was rooted to the spot, " I just saw a naked Miroku jump into the water" she whispered to her self " are you going to join me?"  
  
Mean while back at the hut Kikiome was still staring at Inu Yasha, "you did" answered Inu Yasha " I didn't!" said Kikiome " yeah you did while you were sleeping" said Inu Yasha smiling `oh gods I love it when he smiles, his fangs show and....oh my I hope I'm not drooling` "so is it true?" asked Inu Yasha, Kikiome looked at Inu Yasha, he could see the conflict in her beautiful eyes, but there was also something else. "Yes...." Kikiome muttered  
  
"So will you join me?" Miroku asked again, kililly nodded numbly, she stepped into a bush and took off her clothes, `I can't believe I'm skinny dipping with a guy who I have been lusting for, for the past year` kililly timidly stepped into the water " aww common kililly, the water doesn't bite" said Miroku pulling on her wrist, "but I do" and with that he yanked her into the water, into his waiting arms. "Miroku..." kililly said staring into his eyes, " what?" he asked innocently "I want you.... I...I..."  
  
Inu Yasha's Inu Jr quirked up at that last comment. She loves me? Hmm now I can claim her as mate!! ` Inu Yasha grinned, Kikiome on the other hand was busying her self with washing dishes, `I told him I loved him and he doesn't love me... I hate this world` Kikiome bit her lip to stop the tears that were stinging her eyes. Inu Yasha snuck up behind Kikiome with one thought in mind `MINE`, Kikiome let out a gasp as Inu Yasha's arms snaked around her waist "what are you." but Inu Yasha cut her off  
  
" I love you" kililly finally said. Time seemed to freeze, "you love me?" Miroku said, kililly herd a bit of disbelief in his voice, she let out a small sob and climbed out of his arms and ran to go get her clothes. Before she could even put her shirt on, Miroku grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his arms again, " I love you too, kililly" he whispered into her ear. Kililly spun around and rammed her mouth against his, he responded and deepened the kiss. They played a bit of tonsil hockey.  
  
Inu Yasha kissed Kikiome deeply as he held her in his arms then Inu Yasha looked at Kikiome and asked, "do u wanna do this?" "Do what?" replied Kikiome with a look in her eye that showed she knew jus what he meant and then Inu Yasha said "ok then if your sure bout that answer..." he said almost walking off until Kikiome grabbed his arm hard to wear he almost fell to the floor and she pulled him back 'I'm not gonna let him go...' thought Kikiome. Then Inu Yasha pulled off the outer part of his shirt.  
  
Kikiome now stared at the crisp white shirt that was under the outer red one. 'I wish the white one would come off now' thought Kikiome as she kept staring at Inu Yasha's chest and saw that her wish had just come true and then he pulled her up to his chest and looked her in the eye waiting for her to make the next move ' I wonder what this is going to lead to...' thought Kikiome not really believing this was real, as Inu Yasha started to kiss her neck and said, "I love you, ya know that?"  
  



End file.
